When I'm Gone
by ShyReader18
Summary: When the True Cross Academy Cram Students find out about Rin's lineage as Satan's son, he's left alone by the people he once thought as his friends. What happens when Rin leaves the academy without a word? Will they try to find him or will Rin be left alone for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ao no Exorcist! **

**A/N: Since there wasn't any fanfictions that met my standard of this part in the manga, I decided to write my own. On the other hand, I'm extremely sorry in advance if the characters end up being OOC! It was not my intention. I hope you guys can ignore that fact.**

**Anyways on to the story!**

The pounding rain washed over me as I stood before the grave of Father Fujimoto. The coldness of the rain seeping through my school uniform to my slowly numbing skin underneath. I couldn't tell if the rain or my tears ran down my face from the countless hours of standing in the rain. I felt nothing as I continued to stand in front of the grave, the numbing pain of loneliness creeping over me. _Why did they push me away? Just because I'm the son of Satan doesn't mean I'm a monster. I want to defeat Satan as much as they do. So why ignore and push me away for something I have no control over? I didn't want to be born this way, as a monster. I want to be normal like everyone else. I want friends that would accept me for who I am….But those I thought I could trust hate me now._

"Why do I have to suffer this agony, dad?" I cried, the anguish overcoming my words. Receiving no answer, I walk away from the grave, feeling more numb than before. _It's not like he was going to answer me anyways. He's gone. _Walking aimlessly my thoughts rushed over me with their loneliness.

_Would they notice my absence in class? Or would they feel relieved instead? What if I left? Would they notice? Would they even care? Would they stop me only to continue to hate and ignore me? _That thought lingered as I continue to walk for no particular reason. _Maybe I should leave. No doubt they would be happy with my disappearance. I can take Kuro with me. _With that thought in mind, I ran back to the school. The energy of that thought pumping through my legs making me run faster.

Approaching the school, I took a short-cut to head straight for the dorm room I shared with Yukio. Barging into the room I noticed Kuro sleeping on my bed. **_Rin? What's wrong? _**Kuro asked me sleepily, sitting on his hind legs watching me. Grabbing my bag, I started to fill it up with my clothes. "We're leaving right now Kuro," I stated before stopping my actions. _Does he even want to leave in the first place? _"Kuro, do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here instead?" I questioned, my heart feeling heavy as I waited for his answer.

**_What kind of question is that?_** Letting out a breath I haven't realized I've been holding I gave a small smile in response. Resuming on packing my clothes, I briefly glanced at the clock. _Nii-chan should still be in class right now. If not, he should be heading to the cram school. Perfect, I won't have to worry about him coming back to the room. _Finishing packing the remaining things, I slung it over my shoulder. "Come Kuro. Let's go before anyone catches us," I said, opening the door. Kuro jumped onto my other shoulder as I left the room without a backward glance.

**What do you guys think?**

**Please Review! It helps be continue the story! One other thing, this is my first time writing a Ao no Exorcist fanfic!**

**So please be nice! Depending on the amount of reviews I get, I'll update again after I finish the second chapter!**

**Thanks for those who do review and read my story by the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ao no Exorcist!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been a couple of hours since I left the dorm with Kuro. Searching for a job opening to get some money, Kuro and I went store to store. Unfortunately, none have been hiring since a majority of them were fully staffed. Linking my hands behind my head, I continued to roam aimlessly as Kuro walked next to me. **_Rin? How much longer are we going to continue searching? I'm starving and where are we going to sleep?_** I glanced at my only companion as I continued to search for hiring stores.

One in particular captured my eyes. It was a small restaurant on the corner of the street. The windows were framed with navy blue curtains, the outside with small tables and an overhang over them in deep red. A small sign on the window reported **Hiring Cooks.** Grinning, I approached the restaurant with the determination of finding a place to work. The sound of bells alerted the person manning the store of my arrival. The person was a young woman behind the counter with midnight black hair in a ponytail with silver-gray eyes complimenting her fair skin.

"Hello welcome to Shadowy Midnight. What can I get for you?" the woman asked a warm smile on her face. "Uh…I'm here for the sign you had up," I answered, scratching the back of my head nervously. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"You look so young though," she answered, walking around the black counter. Giving a nervous chuckle," I know I look young, but I know how to cook. I was forced to learn since the food wasn't that good when I lived with my father."

She stared at me silently for a few minutes, most likely assessing me. "Let me flip the sign then you can show me your cooking," she said, walking to the sign hanging from the glass door. "Follow me."

Silently following her towards the kitchen I took in my surroundings. There was a counter where the lady was standing against the right side of the room. Next to the counter was a door most likely leading to the kitchen while tables covered in black cloths spanned out into the rest of the room. On the walls were abstract paintings of various sizes. The restaurant was empty of customers since it was only the early morning.

Passing through the door my eyes widen at the sight of the kitchen. There were three stoves on the left side of the room while a counter sat in the middle as there were sinks on the right filled with unclean plates and dishes. The steel counter was brimming with various foods in different stages of being complete while one lone chef worked at one of the stoves. In front of the room was a fridge and storage room with all the food you could possibly need.

The chef turned around when we walked into the room. He was about 6'1 ft. tall with curly blonde hair as it set off his gray eyes, strong nose and strong jaw coming together in his noticeable build. "Who's he?" the guy questioned assessing me from top to bottom.

"He's here for the cook opening. I want to see if he can really cook since he looks so young," she said pulling me further into the room. The guy raised an eyebrow at this before pointing at my bag. "You can put that on the ground. Akira and I will both assess your cooking so grab the ingredients for the dish you plan for us to taste."

Following his direction, I placed my bag on the ground leaving my sword hanging from my back. Walking to the sink I washed my hands thoroughly before walking to the storage to grab the ingredients that I needed to make rice balls, sweet potato miso soup and curry coupled with steamed rice. Once the ingredients were placed on the counter, I focused on cooking rather than paying attention to Akira and the other chef watching me.

Finishing the last touches to the food I stepped back before announcing that the food was ready. "I'm done. You can try the dishes now." I moved off the side to let them have access to the dishes. I watched them as they tried each dish with neutral expressions before staring at each other briefly. From the looks of it they had a silent and quick discussion before they looked my way.

"I've got to say kid this is delicious. How old are you anyways?" the chef questioned before taking another bite of the rice ball in his hand.

"I'm 15 years old," I answered before nervously scratching the back of my head. Both their eyes widen at my response. "Are you serious kid?" I nodded before the chef looked at Akira. "Since Ayaki likes you then I guess you're hired…?"Akira said before trailing off.

"Okumura Rin."

"Well, you're hired. I'm Kawasaki Akira and this is Kimoto Ayaki," Akira said before pointing at the chef. "Okumura, can I ask you something?" Ayaki stated suddenly. I raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded my head nonetheless.

"Why are you looking for a job?" he questioned bluntly, crossing his arms. I swallowed nervously before glancing at Akira. "I need to earn some money so I can find my own place to live," I replied looking away.

"That explains the bag you're carrying with you," Akira stated with a frown. "Okumura you'll be living with me until you earn enough to get your own place. I'm not taking a no for an answer," Ayaki stated before walking away to resume his cooking.

Kawasaki-san laughed nervously before giving me a warm smile. "You'll be fine. Help Kimoto-san with the cooking alright," Kawasaki-san murmured before leaving the room. "Okumura go cook rice for me before you start on the curry," Ayaki ordered. I glanced at Kuro who was silent the whole time shrug before I went to follow Kimoto-san's order.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ao no Exorcist!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Yukio's POV**

Class was almost over and Nii-chan still hasn't shown up. He's always late, but he's never this late for class even if he does fall asleep at times. Continuing to read from the text I glanced at the rest of the students. A majority of them looked relieved at Nii-chan's absence while others looked indifferent. I pushed the thoughts of Rin behind me, focusing on lecturing for the last minutes of class.

**Rin's POV**

It was nearing the end of the day as I was finishing the last couple of dishes for the late customers. "Okumura after you're done take the dishes to the customers will you. I need to clean up before we close the restaurant," Ayaki commanded, moving about the kitchen.

"Yes, Kimoto-san!"

I sighed as I continued to serve the dishes onto the plates. **_Rin? Are we actually going to sleep at Kimoto-san's house?_** I glanced at Kuro who looked a little nervous. "What do you mean, Kuro?" **_I mean is that we just meet Kimoto-san and Kawasaki-san. Are you really willing to stay with Kimoto-san even if we've known him for only a couple of hours?_**

I smiled at Kuro affectionately before taking the dishes out to the customers. "Here are your dishes. Please enjoy your food and the rest of your day," I smiled before walking away towards the kitchen. **_Rin! Are you going to answer me or will I have to take drastic measures?_** I chuckled softly before rubbing his ears. "We'll stay there, but we wouldn't actually sleep there until we get to know them more. Until then we'll just pretend that we sleep there for now. Don't worry Kuro," I whispered, still continuing rubbing behind his ears. I watched as he relaxed at my statement.

He must have been that worried about the prospect of sleeping at a stranger's house. I stepped back to wash my hands once more before washing them as I washed the dishes in the sink. _They may not have a lot of customers, but man there are a lot of dirty dishes! _As I washed them, I could feel Kimoto-san watching me as he cleaned the counter.

I ignored his staring knowing that he was curious, but at the same time refused to question me. I respected him for that. I didn't want to explain that I was the son of Satan to anyone, much less these people who I might consider friends in the future.

Rising the soapy studs of soap off the plates, Akira walked into the room. "The last customers just left. Once you guys are done cleaning you guys can leave. I'll clean the other room," she stated before walking back out.

I raised an eyebrow before looking at Kuro. He shrugged before jumping off the table he was sitting on. He sat on top of my things, his tails waving in the air as he waited for us to finish. **_Rin after we reach Kimoto-san's house I'm going to look for a place for us to sleep at. Then I'll come and get you once Kimoto-san goes to sleep._** I nodded at I finished the last of the dishes. "Kimoto-san are you finished?" I asked as I dried my hands on the rag hanging from the wall.

"I'm done. Go check if Kawasaki-san needs your help," he ordered before turning away. Frowning slightly I walk into the front of the restaurant where Kawasaki-san was fixing a table before looking up at my approach.

"Did you guys finish cleaning in the kitchen?"

"Yes. Kimoto-san asked me to check if you needed any help."

"No, I'm fine. The both of you can go home. I'll lock up before going home." I nodded before walking away. Kimoto-san raised an eyebrow at me. "She says we can go home while she locks up," I replied to his silent question. He nodded before pulling off his hat. "Grab your things and follow me."

Grabbing my bag, I followed Kimoto-san out the back door as Kuro sat on my shoulder watching our surroundings. I discreetly checked our surroundings as I followed slightly behind Kimoto-san. If demons decided to attack I would be able to protect him. The neighborhood was better than most areas which were abandoned.

The streets were clean as the houses glowed with the light from inside them. There was a small apartment complex which ironically was next to a church. **_We should be careful around this church. Who knows what they'll do if they figured out your heritage. _**I smiled slightly are Kuro warning. It was nice to have him; better than being on my own knowing that I would most likely get into trouble.

The apartment complex was a pale blue with their doors painted black, brass numbers hanging under the eyehole on the door. Stairs lead up to the upper levels of the five-story apartment complex. The first floor held a small office which led to other two other offices connected to it before the apartment rooms itself showed themselves.

Kimoto-san climbed the stairs to the third floor, veering to the right. I followed behind, watching the area warily as he stopped at room 37. He unlocked the door without a word as he stepped through without looking back. Hesitantly I stepped over the threshold feeling nothing before I closed the door behind me. I locked it before taking off my shoes and placing them next to Kimoto-san's shoes. Heading down the small hallway I stepped into the living room.

The living room itself was small, two doors on the front wall as another door was on the left. The living room had a beige couch facing the TV sitting across from it as a red-brown table sat between them. A small table dresser the color of blood was on the right side of the couch framing a vase full of white roses. The walls were blue in color before an opening on the right led to the kitchen.

I simply stood there as Kimoto-san walked out of the kitchen, a cup of tea in hand. "Welcome to my small home. Luckily for you, I have a spare key," Ayaki stated as he threw me a key. "Your room is that door on the left. You can leave your stuff in there while I grab you a cup of tea."

I stared after him silently. _He's so blunt._ **_Rin come on leave your things in the room. We don't want Kimoto-san to become suspicious. _** I sighed resignedly as I walked to the room. Opening the door, the first thing I saw was the medium size bed covered in black bed covers. A dresser stood on the left as a small dresser resided next to the bed holding a lamp. On the wall of the door, another door sat close by; most likely the closet. Other than that the room was bare besides the bare necessity.

I left my bag near the door before going into the living room where Kimoto-san waited, sipping his tea. Another cup was across from him. I took a seat across from him, sipping my tea silently without question. Kuro sat next to me, watching Kimoto-san.

Kimoto-san didn't say anything the whole time, never looking at me. "After you finish your tea go to bed. We have work tomorrow. Have a good night, Okumura," Ayaki said before standing up and going into the other room.

I sighed once more before taking another sip. _I guess living here will take some getting used to it seems. _

**What do you guys think? **

**Sorry for not updating. Though I do want to mention that I won't always update in a couple of days. The longest I will take to update is hopefully a week. If not, I apologize now. **

**Other than that I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please Review if possible! Thanks!**

**-ShyReader18**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ao no Exorcist!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I sneaked quietly back into my room as I watched Kimoto-san's room. I refused to wake him up just because I was careless in trying to reach my room. As I reached the door of my room I strolled in as I continued to watch Kimoto-san's room door. Carefully, I shut the door before walking towards the bed. Relaxing slightly at the fact that I reached my room without awakening Kimoto-san I laid myself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It only has been one day since I started living here. Things were very slowly progressing from the first night.

Even though I haven't slept in this room I appreciated the careful effort of Kimoto-san and Kawasaki-san. I was slowly learning about Ayaki and Akira despite the little information I was gathering. It might be me but it seemed that they were hiding who they are. They were cautious of what they said around me though they were friendly towards me in a professional way.

I closed my eyes as I heard Kimoto-san's footsteps in the living room. Waiting a few minutes I pretended to get up. Discarding my clothes I changed into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Running a hand through my blue-black hair I walked out of the room. "Good morning Kimoto-san," I murmured as I went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Okumura. What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Ayaki questioned, a cup of tea in hand. "I'm going to make breakfast before we head to work," I answered while gathering the ingredients.

"You don't need to do that. I was going to make breakfast this morning since you made yesterday's breakfast."

"I don't mind making breakfast. You cook a lot more than I do at work. This is the least I could do while I'm staying here," I explained as I started to cook.

Ayaki-san didn't reply after my response just simply watched me in silence. Focusing my attention to the food the knowledge of being stared at lessen. Once breakfast was done, I served it at the table Kimoto-san sat drinking his tea. Eating in silence was a little strange since usually Yukio was complaining to me about my schoolwork.

Pushing thoughts of Yukio and the others away I continued my focus on eating. It wasn't long when Ayaki-san broke the silence. "Okumura can I ask you something?"

Raising my head I stared at him quietly. What could he want to know? "What is it Kimoto-san?" He frowned at the title, but didn't comment on it. "Why did you run away?"

I winced internally. _How did he guess that I ran away? _"I don't understand what you're asking," I replied, feigning ignorance. He frowned further at my response. "Don't play with me Okumura. It's obvious that you ran away from home. I'm not questioning what's going on in your life. I just want to know why you left your home."

I put the chopsticks down on the table without a word. _What can I tell him? I can't tell him that I'm Satan's son. But at the same time I don't want to say that everyone in my life hates me._ I felt something ruffling my hair. I looked up to see Kimoto-san ruffling my hair with a quiet smile. "You don't need to answer me now though I would like an answer at one point while you're here. Just forget my question for now we need to head to work," he said before getting up from the table.

I nodded before collecting the plates and taking them to the sink. Washing them my thoughts filled up my mind for the time being. _Why is he asking me about running away? Usually people don't ask that until much later. Then again not everyone follows rules of questioning. I know that he said it was alright for me not to answer, but why do I feel like I should answer him soon. Is it due to the fact that he's giving me a roof that will stay over my head for the time being?_

Drying my hands with the rag I leave it back in its place beforewalking back into my room to grab a jacket. Slipping on my black jacket that I usually wore I headed for the front door. Pulling on my shoes, Kuro jumped onto my head.

"Are you ready Okumura?" Ayaki said, pulling on his own shoes. I nodded my head as my response. Grabbing the keys from the bowl Ayaki walked out the door with me behind him.

* * *

_**I'm SO sorry that I took so long to update. **_

_**I didn't realize how long it's been since I last updated until today. That's why I giving you guys this short chapter, but a chapter no the less.**_

_**I will try to update again soon. **_

_**What do you guys think besides its shortness and probably lack of detail?**_

**New AN:**

**It's been close to two months since I last updated. Well, sorry about that. School and finals were upon me and I didn't have the time to write. I'm on break for now and I'm working on the next chapter so I can update. I'm about 1/3 way of completing the chapter. My goal is to finish the chapter by Friday night so I can update either on Saturday morning or evening. I'm really am sorry for not updating in so long. **

**I also want to mention that for the next chapter Rin will still not be completely Rin until after. There is a reason for that and I hope you can forgive or tolerate the fact that Rin isn't his cheerful self at the moment. Don't worry, he will be cheerful soon, just not at the moment. Anyways just wanted to let you guys know that. Thanks for the patience and I hope to see you guys soon!**

**-ShyReader**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ao no Exorcist!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Yukio's POV**

It has been two days since I last saw Nii-chan. I usually don't see him enough due to work, but I always know that I will see him in our dorm room. His bed has remained untouched and I'm starting to worry. He's always here sleeping when he's ditching class but on the few rare occasions that I come to the dorm during the day, he's not here.

_Where is Nii-chan? This isn't like him._ Frowning due from the absence of my brother's presence, I leave the room to go search for him. Maybe I will find him somewhere else sleeping. Walking down the halls, I check the classrooms briefly, but knowing my brother he won't be in any of them. Checking outside around campus, I still see no presence of Rin anywhere. _Where are you Nii-chan?_

As I continue my search for my brother, the worry begins to build as I still can't find him anywhere on campus. My frown deepens as the sun begins to set and still no sign of Rin anywhere. Slowly I return to the door as the sun continues to set. _One more day. If I can't find Nii-chan by then I will talk to Mephisto about this. _

**Rin's POV**

The day has been long as I continued to prepare the dishes for the customers. "Okumura! Are you falling asleep?" Ayaki yelled from the stove, glaring at me.

I chuckled nervously while I cut the vegetables. "Sorry Kimoto-san! It's just been a long day," I replied as I placed the cut vegetables into the soup. Kimoto-san stared at me briefly before giving me his back once more. "After you're done with that soup take a 15 minute break and while you're at it eat something to wake you up. I can't have my assistant dropping off while cooking."

I smiled tiredly. "Yes Kimoto-san." He didn't say anything to my reply just focused on his current dish that he was making for the customer. The silence in the room was pleasant before Kawasaki-san waltz into the room.

"Are you finished with the dish Okumura?" she asked walking towards me. Stirring the soup a bit more I grabbed another soup to take a quick sample. Tasting it I nodded my head as I grabbed a bowl and filled it with the soup. "Here you go Kawasaki-san. I'm going to take a quick break now," I replied washing my hands in the sink. She gave a nod before leaving again with the dish.

Going into the small break room in the back of the restaurant, I fell into the chair at the small table. Rubbing my face in exhaustion briefly I pushed myself off the chair before walking towards the fridge. I pulled out a small bottle of juice and apple before kicking the door shut gently. Returning to my seat I drank from the bottle staring at the wall. I closed my eyes before taking a bite from the apple. **Rin? Are you okay? **Opening my eyes I turn to Kuro who was sitting on the table watching me. "I'll be fine Kuro. I'm just tired with all the customers we had today. I'll be my old self soon once I get some sleep. Just you wait!" I smiled rubbing him behind his ear. He purred in happiness. Glancing at the clock I quickly finished the apple I was eating before washing my hands again at the small sink.

Taking the juice with me I returned to the kitchen only to find Kawasaki-san and Kimoto-san both sitting on the kitchen counter. "Okumura! Come on! We need to get going!" Kawasaki-san yelled with a smile on her face. Cocking my head to the side," What for Kawasaki-san? What about the customers?"

Kimoto-san chuckled before poking Kawasaki-san on the arm. She grinned before turning to me. "We're celebrating for the success of the restaurant! As well as your growing comments of happy customers who eat the food you prepare!"

I felt my jaw drop at the reasons before I felt the slow ride of a blush creeping on. "Are you serious Kawasaki-san?!" I exclaimed putting down the juice on the counter. Kimoto-san laughed as Kawasaki-san jumped off the counter to hug me. "Of course I'm serious!" she yelled, ruffling my hair. "Leave some of your things. We're going to go eat out together!"

I stared at her briefly before Kimoto-san pushed me forward. "Go before she goes onto a rant," he chuckled. I didn't reply as I went to do what they said. Reaching the small locker I had, I hanged my apron and hat. Taking off the clips from my hair I placed them in the small basket in there before grabbing my sword and putting it on. Closing the door I returned to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough Okumura! Let's go!" Akira yelled, pulling me out of the room with Ayaki and Kuro following behind. For the first time since I left the academy I laughed along with Akira in excitement of celebrating together.

* * *

I watched as Akira and Ayaki talked animatedly about the restaurant while eating my own food. "Okumura!" Akira whined," Laugh some more!" I smiled when Akira pouted. "I don't believe that the other customers would want another person laughing to the already loud duo. I'm good just watching you guys have fun."

Kimoto-san bopped me on the head with a grin. "Have fun before you end up regretting it." I rolled my eyes with a smile before we heard an "aww". We all turn to stare at the waitress that returned to our table. "All of you are such a cute family!" she squealed with a grin," Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'll take another glass of sake and tea for Akira and Rin. Maybe another bowl of rice would be nice too," Ayaki-san answered with a grin. The waitress blushed before bowing then left. When the waitress was back in the room Akira-san and I laughed. Ayaki-san stared at us like we grew another head.

"Poor girl! Don't you have any idea the effect you have on the female species?" Akira laughed as she leaned against the chair for support.

"I don't think he realizes it yet! Are you sure you're aware of yourself Ayaki-san?" I chuckled before running a hand through my hair. Ayaki-san glared at us. "It's not my fault! Besides maybe she was blushing because of Rin here!"

That only caused us to laugh even more as Ayaki-san blushed. He muttered under his breath when the waitress returned. I smiled when Ayaki-san thanked her which caused her to blush. When she handed me my tea I gave her a smile. "Thank you."

This ended up causing her to blush darker. Ayaki-san gave me a triumph glance before drinking his sake. Akira-san giggled before accepting her tea. "Is there anything else you need?" the waitress asked.

"No thank you," Akira-san replied as Ayaki-san and I shook our head. She nodded her head before leaving us once more. "I told you!" Ayaki-san stated before taking another swing of sake. I eyed the level of sake left in his glass.

"Kimoto-san I believe you should eat that rice you ordered. We wouldn't want a hangover chef working tomorrow nagging about the light and having a headache all day," I teased which caused Akira to giggle again while Ayaki-san glared at me.

"Mind your own business Okumura," Kimoto-san said but started eating the rice nonetheless. Akira grinned at me before drinking from her tea. "Make sure you two get home safely. I wouldn't want to find out that my chefs went missing," Akira muttered before taking another drink of her tea.

I just smiled as we waited for Kimoto-san to finish his rice. He just glared at us the whole time before leaving money to pay for the food. "Let's go Okumura. We're leaving now. I don't want Akira brainwashing you into anything else," he grumbled before pulling me along. I waved at Akira who stayed behind before following Kimoto-san.

I smiled with Kuro when Kimoto-san started ranting about Kawasaki-san. _Maybe staying with them won't be so bad after all. _

* * *

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_How is everyone? I am SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY! I didn't mean for it to be two months since I last updated. Or is it one? I don't remember. Anyways sorry for taking to long to update. I will still try to update every two weeks. _**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I would greatly appreciate it if you all left a review (even if it is through guest)._**

**_Sorry if Rin is OOC. I didn't mean too. At least he was having fun. _**

**_Anyways for those who are stilling reading thanks. You guys rock! I hope to see you all soon and thanks for the review (if you left one)._**

**_-ShyReader_**

**_P.S. This might be the longest chapter I've written so far. :)_**


End file.
